Untitled
by Guro
Summary: My take on the pairing, Gan Ning x Ling Tong. May contain smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

At one point of my life, I was hopelessly obsessed with this pairing

At one point of my life, I was hopelessly obsessed with this pairing. There were ideas and scenes that played in my head over and over and took over my brain and made me miserable and the only way to go was to get it all out. Since drawing would take AGES, the second alternative was to write.

On that note, I am not a writer. This fic – if it can be considered one – is the result of three days of straightforward, mindless brain regurgitation. Expect plot holes and BAD GRAMMAR and horrible spelling etc etc etc etc. Maybe one day I will look through this story and try to fix it. Maybe. But as it is, I've sort of given up on even trying, because I am not a writer, and there are better things to make use of my time with.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors belongs to Koei.

--

Pale sunrays filter through the bamboo blinds behind him, and he gazes passively at his hand where the patterns dance across his knuckles.

Opposite him, Gan Ning quietly sips from a teacup. A very long sip, as he eyes Ling Tong's face intently.

More silent moments passed before Gan Ning finally set down his cup will a dull thud.

"Hey, Tong."

He blinks at the mention of his name, as if jerked from sleep.

"What?"

Gan Ning raises an eyebrow at him. "You okay? You've been too quiet these days. I thought you liked having these tea-drinking sessions, sissy as they are."

Ling Tong turns his gaze back to his hand resting on the table. "…I'm fine."

The taller man frowned. "I was expecting a retort, actually. Are you sick or something?"

He thinks he sees Ling Tong's hand clench stiffly; a blink later, and the fingers are resting as they were upon the table. They are nice fingers, he muses. Like a girl's, he continues amusedly, unconsciously tracing the outlines of long, slim digits boldly contrasted against the rich red tablecloth.

"I said I'm fine."

His eyes flit back to Ling Tong's face. Ling Tong does not look at him, but instead seems to have taken an interest in his pretty little hand too.

Gan Ning taps a finger against his teacup, biting his lower lip. Ling Tong being untalkative. Ling Tong not throwing insults back at him. Ling Tong not looking him in the eye.

Ling Tong was definitely sick. Or had something up his ass. Either way, it was no good, because Gan Ning hated having to sit through boring tea sessions when Ling Tong would not entertain him. In which case said tea sessions would regress from being boring to being completely pointless.

Throwing his arms behind his head and leaning back into the chair, he sighed loudly.

"I'm not gonna ask since you won't tell me. But if something's bothering you, go get rid of it, or stop inviting me to come all the way here to sip tea with you. Actually, I'm the only one here actually drinking any damn tea."

At that, Ling Tong glared at him. Gan Ning smirked inwardly, bracing himself for a retort. Finally, progress!

To his dismay, Ling Tong resumed staring at the table. This time, he looked…. Sad. Something inside Gan Ning twitched uncomfortably. The last time he saw Ling Tong make that face, he was still trying to protect his head from getting lobbed off by a pair of flying nunchucks. He instantly decided that he much preferred Ling Tong looking like a stuck up piece of ass.

"Sorry. I won't ask you to come here anymore."

Shit. Something was definitely up. And it was something big.

"Hey, now you've actually got me worried. Tell me, man, what's up your butt?" He leaned forward, frowning heavily.

Ling Tong flinched; he pretended not to notice. He held his gaze until Ling Tong gradually lifted his head. Their gazes locked, and he saw something that looked like despair in those dark almond eyes. For a moment Ling Tong looked prepared to speak; his lips parted, then closed. His gaze shifted, and the contact was broken.

"Look, it's nothing. Thanks for your concern but it's none of your business."

Gan Ning scratched his head violently, feeling exasperated enough to flip the table onto it's back.

"If you don't feel like staying, feel free to leave."

That was it. He stood up, the chair dragging loudly across the floor. "Fine, whatever! Waste of time to stay here anyway."

Ling Tong's eyes followed his back as Gan Ning stormed heavily out the door. When the figure turned out of sight, he brought both hands to his face.

"…………Damnit."

--

It had been a week since the day at the teahouse, and the situation had not improved. Ling Tong ignored him whenever Gan Ning passed him by around the palace grounds. It was getting on his nerves. Not like it was his fault that whatever was up Ling Tong's ass got up his ass. He had half a mind to grab the idiot by the shoulders and literally shake some sense into him.

He pondered over the thought for a while. It may actually be a good idea.

So one fine evening, when the golden rays were settling gently as they were a week ago on that eventful day, Gan Ning decided to carry out his plan when Ling Tong marched pass him at a corridor at the palace outskirts.

Ling Tong jolted as something closed around his shoulders. He winced silently as his back was roughly shoved against a pillar. Gan Ning was breathing down his neck when he recovered and opened his eyes.

"Okay, I've had it! Either you tell me what's bugging you, or I shake you till your head rolls off!" Ling Tong was beginning to struggle, but the hands tightened their grip. Gan Ning was vaguely aware that they would leave bruises tomorrow, but at this point Prissy could worry about his own ruined complexion.

Gan Ning was incredibly strong. Like a bloody buffalo. Ling Tong knew that. It was impossible to escape, so he decided to take the next best course of action.

He gathered up what remaining dignity was left, and shot Gan Ning a poisonous glare.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! This is ridiculous. Let go."

True to his word, Gan Ning shook him.

Ling Tong blinked clumsily. The world was spinning. He closed his eyes, it was better this way. At the very least, it also meant that he didn't have to see Gan Ning looking like an enraged wildboar.

"Listen here. I don't care about other people feeling depressed or shitty, they can deal with their own problems. But you, Mr. Prissy, are driving me mad with your fucking cold-shoulder tactics. Stop acting like a wuss, damn you!"

Yes, it was definitely better to have his eyes closed. He could feel Gan Ning's breath on his face, smell the smoke of a pipe, detect the scent of pinewood mixed with sweat. Gan Ning's fingers warm even through the fabric of his sleeves.

His own heartbeat thudding loudly in his ears.

Gan Ning gave him another shake. "Hey!"

He wasn't going to get out of this unscathed. No choice now.

Ling Tong opened his eyes slowly, the carvings on the pillars around them still swirling gently. Blinked once, twice. Gan Ning's eyes shone a pale gold under the setting sun.

"You wanna know?" He smiled bitterly. "I'll tell you."

Gan Ning snarled. "Good, finally! Spit it out."

"I think I'm in love with you."

"God damnit Tong, is this what it's about? Fucking love woes?"

"…I don't think you heard me."

"Yeah, I sure did! You're in love with some chick. Lemme guess, can't get her attention? Unusual for a thoroughbred like you!"

"...Even after all this while your idiocy still surprises me."

"Why'd you have to get mad at me? I don't recall stealing your girl or anything. Not any girls I know you're trying to hit, anyway."

"Dumbass, I'm mad at you because I can't stop thinking about you. It's driving me insane."

"…What?"

"Oh, so you heard me this time."

Gan Ning tightened his grip again. It was starting to get painful.

"What the hell are you talking about? Don't joke like that, man, it's disgusting!"

"Then I guess I'm disgusting."

He felt the hands on his shoulders slowly releasing themselves. Brushing them away, he stepped smoothly towards the corridor.

"I'm glad we had this talk."

Without looking back, he strode around the corner until he reached the palace's living quarters, shut the door firmly behind him, and collapsed onto the floor.

--

Notes.

First of all, formatting is a pain in the ass on here D:

Looking over this now, I want to bash my head on a wall. Then crawl into a hole and die D: What is this monstrosity?! Why did I even post this?! Why are you reading this?! OTL

It's been a few months since I've written this, and the characterizations of these two in my headcanon has undergone some significant changes since then. If I'm ever going to fix this, it will almost be a complete makeover osnap;;;


	2. Chapter 2

At one point of my life, I was hopelessly obsessed with this pairing

Notes: This chapter contains considerably more boy-on-boy action than the previous. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors belongs to Koei.

--

Gan Ning was not glad that they had that talk. What was supposed to fix what troubles Ling Tong was having with him, had made things a hell of a lot worse.

He wasn't sure how to react anymore. At least with Ling Tong giving him the cold shoulder, he could concentrate on getting mad at Ling Tong. Now that the blame was put upon him, he was at a lost of what to do.

Not that anyone else would fare better than him. What do you say after you best friend springs a surprise like confessing that he's gay for you? He could handle chicks throwing themselves at his feet; not that it happened a lot, but he could handle it. Nowadays when him and Ling Tong crossed paths, he'd find himself gripping his sword for support, looking straight ahead nervously. It was awkward. At least Ling Tong was better off than him, he had lots of practice before this.

He took another swig from the bottle in his hand.

Ling Tong wasn't better off than him.

He was probably hurting a lot.

And for some reason, after the shock wore off, thinking about that made it hurt for Gan Ning too.

He finished off the bottle in one go and haphazardly tossed it away.

This whole thing was a strain on their friendship. He wasn't sure how he was ever going to fix it, but it had to be done. Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, he headed to the dining hall, where he could hear drunken singing and catch the waft of food.

He scanned the tables and quickly found Ling Tong seated at his usual spot. …Their usual spot.

"….Hey."

Ling Tong was close to dropping his cup. He turned around stiffly, reluctantly meeting Gan Ning's gaze.

"Got a minute? Need to talk to ya."

Ling Tong turned back to the table, still loosely clutching the white porcelain cup.

Gan Ning tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder. He felt Ling Tong flinch, again. Somehow, it hurt him even more. He vaguely wondered if the bruises from his fingers were still there.

"C'mon, let's go outside."

He allowed himself a small breath of relief when Ling Tong gingerly stood up, and followed him to the patio.

It was empty outside apart from a few men puffing on pipes at the dark corner far down to the left. He leaned back against the railing next to Ling Tong.

"So, I uh…"

A soft laugh from his right.

Ling Tong was smiling into the distance.

"I must have really pissed you off for you to come and confront me."

Gan Ning turned to rest his elbows on the railing. "That's not it."

"Oh?"

He scratched the back of his head; a habit of his when he was feeling uncomfortable.

"Look, just so you know, I'm not pissed. And I'm sorry about what I said that day. I'm cool with it. Seriously."

Ling Tong laughed again. "What's up with you? I think you're sick, this time. Stop saying all those disgusting things."

"Tong, would you listen? I'm serious!"

He turned, and their gazes locked.

"I'm always listening." There was no longer despair in his eyes, but a calm, confident flame burning silently. A flame he was used to seeing in Ling Tong. Something fluttered in his stomach, and this time he was the one who turned away.

Ling Tong stared back into the darkness outside. "Anyway, thanks. Sorry I put you through this mess." He lifted a hand to rub his neck; habit.

Gan Ning tried not to stare and swallowed nervously. "Yeah, yeah. Forget about it." Ling Tong returned his smile.

"So hey… what's it like to kiss a guy?"

Ling Tong blinked. And then frowned.

"What kind of question is that?! I don't know, I've never done it before, asshole."

He never thought he'd feel so relieved to hear Ling Tong calling him foul names again. It was kinda confusing. …Wrong time to get distracted. He turned his attention back to Ling Tong.

"…so you know, I am _not_ gay." Ling Tong actually looked offended.

"The hell? Of course you are. Stop being confusing."

"For your information, before all this happened I was arranged to wed a lovely lady from Jiang Zu. …My father's wishes."

"What? I never heard about this?! You never mentioned it!"

"I cancelled the marriage when…. Well. Also, you were the last person I wanted to know about it."

They both fell silent.

Gan Ning shifted uncomfortably. The fluttering in his stomach had returned, and it was making it very hard to think. So Ling Tong liked him; that was old news. Only now did it really sink in what was really going on. Apparently Ling Tong liked him _a lot_. Surprise dramatics aside, it was actually quite moving.

A soft breeze was blowing; Gan Ning looked up to see Ling Tong in the dark, his cheeks glowing orange from the lanterns in the dining hall, dark eyelashes fanning out from half-lidded eyes, raven strands gently blowing against the pale wash of his neck.

Driven by curiosity, or drunk from the waft of wine in the breeze, Gan Ning couldn't find an answer, but he reached out and grasped Ling Tong's arm. The shorter man swerved out of surprise, and, throwing caution to the wind, Gan Ning leaned forward to kiss him.

Ling Tong gasped against his lips and was tense beneath his fingers, but didn't pull away. Gan Ning allowed himself to savour the lingering sweetness of jasmine tea on Ling Tong's lips, pulling him closer as he felt the other's body relax under his touch. He deepened the kiss, one hand traveling across the bare patch of skin around Ling Tong's neck, eventually settling behind his head, pulling him in. Ling Tong was warm against his chest; Gan Ning's heart raced when soft moans breathed against his lips, and he broke the kiss to bury his face into Ling Tong's nape, scattering kisses onto his neck and shoulder, head swirling as he took in the scent of jasmine and soap.

Ling Tong was so warm, so warm, smelled so sweet. His arms tightened around the lithe body; as Gan Ning's hands came to rest on his back, he realised Ling Tong was trembling.

The shorter man was still gasping softly; gentle whispers against his ear. "……..Ning… haa..Ning….."

"Tong…" He tightened his embrace instinctively, taking in each tremor of the body pressed against him, each breath caressing his face. He felt Ling Tong's hands rest weakly on the small of his back, his fingers icy cold against Gan Ning's bare skin. When the warmth seeped back into Ling Tong's touch, and their heartbeats had slowed, Gan Ning released his arms and pulled back. Ling Tong clutched onto the railing beside him, still slightly breath-taken.

He looked up weakly at Gan Ning. "….W..why?"

"I. I dunno." He honestly didn't.

Ling Tong glared. Gan Ning always found it amusing how quickly the man was at changing expressions. It was quite a show.

"You find that FUN?"

"I—"

"You bastard, don't do that to me when you know-- Go play your fucking pranks on someone else if you're so curious about what it feels like to kiss a guy!"

Gan Ning rubbed the back of his head. Ling Tong was seriously taking this the wrong way, and was getting dangerously angry.

Ling Tong turned, prepared to march off, and Gan Ning quickly caught him by the arm. "Hey, hey!"

His reply was a nasty glare that chilled him to the bone, but he pulled the shorter man back, firmly but carefully keeping his grip.

"Listen, okay? Thought you said that you always listen."

"………"

"…Oi…"

"What?"

"Always so cold."

"If that's all you have to say, I'll be taking my lea—"

"WAAAAIT."

Sighing, he stepped before Ling Tong and rested both hands on the railing on either side of the man, effectively caging him.

Ling Tong's face flushed pink when Gan Ning leaned in.

"Hey."

"Explain."

"Right. I don't know why I did that, but I guess I was curious."

"…….."

"Lemme finish. I think I wanted to know how it feels like with YOU."

"Stop it with the disgusting stuff already."

"I'm not joking!"

"………………….."

"…Hey."

And with that, Gan Ning leaned in carefully and briefly pressed a soft kiss onto Ling Tong's lips. He pulled back, grinning.

"I like how that feels."

"Wha—" Ling Tong blushed furiously.

"Hey."

"WHAT?!"

"Maybe we could try it. You know, the gay thing."

"……………………………………"

"…Yeah?"

"………………………………………………………."

"Hey, say something."

Ling Tong buried his face into his hands. "I can't follow what you're thinking. I give up."

Gan Ning burst out laughing. "I'm serious, okay! Besides, it's only awesome that it turns out this way."

Ling Tong peered intently at him. "In case you haven't noticed, I happen to take this very seriously. I have no intention of letting you play games with me."

"I'm offended. You don't think I can do this?"

"I don't think you can do a lot of things."

Gan Ning sighed loudly. "Cut me some slack, man."

"I'm starting to regret all of this. What the hell did I see in you…"

"Hey, that really hurts!"

Ling Tong leaned back into the railing and sighed.

"………..I don't think I have a choice."

"Is that a yes?"

"...I _am _in love with you, you know."

"I know!"

Ling Tong smiled softly and closed his eyes. Gan Ning seized the chance to steal another kiss. Pinewood and jasmine mingled in the gentle breeze, as the moon bathed the two figures in a silver light.


	3. Chapter 3

At one point of my life, I was hopelessly obsessed with this pairing

I'm kinda just tossing stuff here without really taking note of proper chapter breaks and things like that. Anyway, by now you should know that this fic is really not to be taken seriously, given the level of LOL EFFORT LOL I've invested in it.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors belongs to Koei.

--

"Why are you following me here? Your room's on the other side."

"What, I'm not allowed to go to your room?"

"Why would you?"

"….Many reasons…"

"…………………"

"Aaaaaah fine. I'll leave you alone. But before that, I wanna check something." Gan Ning tapped Ling Tong's shoulder. "They bruised?"

Ling Tong tilted his head. "I don't think so… why would they be?"

Gan Ning coughed. "Just lemme see 'em"

Ling Tong's eyes narrowed fiercely. "You want me to take off my clothes?"

"If you're not comfortable doing it here, then we go to your room."

"…Completely missing the point."

"Whatever. So will it be here, or room?"

"…Room it is. I expect an explanation from you though."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, I'll be on my best behavior."

Gan Ning shut the door behind him as Ling Tong proceeded to light the candles.

"Right. Now, take 'em off."

Ling Tong looked reluctant. "I'm still waiting for your explanation."

Gan Ning rubbed his head sheepishly. "Well, the other day I was a bit rough on ya. You

know, when I was shaking the daylights outta ya."

Blink. "Is that it?" Ling Tong chuckled.

"Just do it, I don't wanna be here all night."

"Fine. …As I said, there's nothing wrong with them. I'm not that weak, alright." He removed the armour from his waist and set it carefully on the table, proceeding to loosen the layers of fabric around his neck. Gan Ning kept his eyes busy wandering around the room. This wasn't the first time he'd been in Ling Tong's room – it was plain and functional, a bit empty save for piles of books and documents on the desk by the window. The large bed at a corner always drew his attention – it looked very springy and comfortable, unlike his own. As always, he felt the urge to jump onto it.

His visual tour of the room complete, Gan Ning turned his attention back to the figure before him. Ling Tong had just removed his shirts, and they now hung loosely around his waist, exposing a flat expanse of bare skin; the elegant curve of the neck that dipped into the shoulders, sleek collarbones highlighted by the candlelight, lean but well-sculpted forearms and torso that led the eye downwards……

Giving himself a mental kick, Gan Ning turned his gaze back upwards. Ling Tong looked visibly tense. Well, giving the way he was burning holes staring at his body….

Gan Ning shook his head. Since when did he have the capacity to ogle at another man's torso? Especially when he had no lack of it himself.

"Damn you, Ling Tong, making me gay," he muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's see…" He took a step forward to take a closer look. Under the candlelight, the areas of skin surrounding the shoulders were smooth. He took another step forward. Ling Tong backed himself into the table. Obviously, this relationship needed a lot of work.

Gan Ning squinted in the half-dark.

"Are you done?" His heart was thumping painfully loudly and Ling Tong was feeling a bit threatened being half-naked.

"Hold on." Gan Ning grasped his arm – bare skin on bare skin, and Ling Tong recoiled reflexively – to pull him closer to the light.

"Indentations… here and …here." Gan Ning brushed his thumbs gently over the marks. Ling Tong tried his best to keep his composure.

"They're minor injuries. I didn't notice them."

"They're minor now; a few days ago they might've been huge. Didn't you feel anything at all?" Gan Ning looked genuinely upset.

"I don't recall."

"Ungh. Anyway, sorry 'bout that."

"Don't look so guilty."

"……"

His hands remained on Ling Tong's arms. Once again, he caressed the bruised skin tenderly, as if it would heal the wound. The skin felt surprisingly smooth… He heard Ling Tong draw breath sharply and let go reluctantly.

"I'd get you some ointment, but it's probably pointless at this stage."

Ling Tong had begun to dress. "It's a little unsettling when you're this touchy-feely, Mr. Pirate Barbarian."

Gan Ning frowned. "I'm trying to be nice over here."

"…I know." Ling Tong folded the collars neatly over his chest. "I appreciate it."

"You don't sound like you do."

Ling Tong stepped towards him. Gan Ning's pulse started getting excited.

"If you know what's good for you, you'd put on some clothes. …It's getting cold these days, so please do a better job of taking care of yourself."

Excitement wasted. "Bah, don't need 'em. Pirates don't fall sick."

Ling Tong shook his head. "Stubborn. Typical."

"Whatever. I'm heading back now; see ya."

Ling Tong flashed him a smile that made his pulse race again. "Goodnight."

He stepped out into the dimly lit corridor. The night air was chilly around him; maybe he'd better get himself a fur coat after all.

--

Ling Tong cleaned the brush carefully and placed it into its elegantly crafted box, then positioned it over the pages of documents as a paperweight, being careful as not to smudge any wet ink. His daily pre-bedtime activity was finishing up loose pages of documents delegated to him by Zhou Yu, or sometimes, Lu Xun. They were boring tasks, but necessary, and Ling Tong took care to complete them diligently. He had the reputation of the Ling family to uphold, and took pride in it.

Gan Ning was perched on his bed, flexing his arms with a look of discontent.

"What's wrong? Sore arms?"

Gan Ning looked up at him. "Oh, you're done already? Yeah, got a bit too enthusiastic at the archery range. Shoulders feelin' stiff. Not a big deal though, they'll be good as new tomorrow morning."

Ling Tong rolled up his sleeves. "I could massage them, if you want."

Gan Ning looked surprised. "Oho? Another secret skill?"

"Not exactly. I've never massaged before."

Now Gan Ning looked disappointed. "Che. Horn-blower."

"It can't be that hard."

"Yeah, but only good massages are worth the time."

"Just shut up and sit there."

Gan Ning obediently shifted on the bed and Ling Tong settled down behind him.

He tentatively rested his fingers upon the staunch flesh at the base of Gan Ning's neck. It was cold to the touch.

"You're still not putting on decent clothes?" It was a complaint, not a question.

"Yes, Mom, I plan to."

He flicked the back of Gan Ning's neck, earning him a glare.

"Tell me where to massage." He begun to move his fingers along the shoulders – they were very wide, bigger than his own, and vast areas of solid muscle. Gan Ning was, of course, an oversized buffalo.

Gan Ning hummed impassively. "Lil' more to the left…. Yeah, there."

He worked his fingers into the flesh – not an easy task with solid blocks of muscle – applying pressure and kneading with his thumbs. Gan Ning hummed again.

"Mmm that actually feels pretty good!"

Ling Tong couldn't help but feel a little pleased. "But of course."

As he worked, Ling Tong half-heartedly studied the swirling black tattoos printed across Gan Ning's torso. They curved along with the structure of the muscles, ending at the dip of the hips. He guessed they were the prized markings of a pirate. Under the dramatic lighting of dim candlelight, they looked rather spectacular.

Ten minutes later, Ling Tong stopped to flex his tired fingers. "Alright, that's enough. How're you feeling?"

No response. He sprawled on the bed, leaning upwards to look at Gan Ning. The man was asleep.

Ling Tong smirked inwardly. It seemed that massaging was a hidden skill of his after all.

He gently shook Gan Ning by the arm. "Oi, wake up. Go back to your room."

Blinking, Gan Ning eyed him drowsily. "…Huh? Can't I just stay the night here…"

Ling Tong sighed; this wasn't the first time he was asked. The answer was always negative. He didn't want to imagine the complications that would happen if someone walked in on Gan Ning snoozing in his bed, and certainly did not want to deal with it should it ever occur.

However… this time, Gan Ning looked noticeably tired, and was already making himself comfortable at a corner of the bed.

He went around the room, putting out the candles and gathering trinkets from the ground carelessly tossed by Gan Ning to be piled on the table. He slid into the bed, arranging the covers so that they slipped over them both. Gan Ning had shoved the pillow to his side of the bed. He shifted to make himself comfortable, and closed his eyes.

Gan Ning's steady breathing was an unfamiliar sound in his silent room. Yet it was strangely comforting, to have another being beside you while the world slipped into still darkness.

As he drifted off into sleep, through the haze he was vaguely aware of something heavy brushing across his chest, a reassuring warmth pressed into his side. The deep, mumbled words "Thank you" whispered into his hair.

When he blinked against the sunlight the next morning, Gan Ning was sprawled beside him, with one arm draped protectively across his stomach. The pool of warmth in his chest rippled and brimmed and he found himself smiling at the man sharing his bed.

There were times when being in love made him so happy he could cry.

--

A/N: I am as horrified as you are about the level of CRAP of this… thing DDD: I should do the world a favour and never attempt to write again OTL

This is less of a flowing story and more… episodic? From here on the rest of the story is smut smut shoujo smut more shoujo back to smut smut smut aka my fujoushi signs are showing ;D; Too embarrassing to be seen, so this is it. No more. I'm sorry you had to see this much.

MY IDENTITY IS A MYSTERY SO I SHALL NEVER BE TRACED WAHAHA oh god I hope so;;;


	4. Chapter 4

Oh, wow

Oh, wow. I never expected people to finish reading all 3 chapters of this thing, much less comment. But thank you very much for the support and reviews. And knowing that some of you actually ENJOYED it is a surprise, but a pleasant one, one that gives me warm fuzzies and things.

So here's a little bit more of what I have.

It's a little smutty :P There's your warning. I skipped the really smutty chapter though, so this one's more of a rolling-around-in-the-grass kinda thing.

That said, I really, REALLY think that this will be the last chapter I post, because after this one, the remaining chapter is all dumb PWP stuff. And I totally suck at writing smut, so, it's better that no one else sees it, ahaha.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors belongs to Koei.

--

"Ah…… ahh…"

The bed creaked beneath them as Gan Ling moved against him; he moaned helplessly, hands tightly clutching the broad shoulders above him for support.

Gan Ning nibbled at his neck, growling softly as he gave in to the waves of pleasure, taking in Ling Tong gasping breathlessly into his ear.

--

In the warm afterglow, Gan Ning idly fingered the dark strands falling across Ling Tong's face.

"Tong… you got any plans tomorrow?"

"Mmm…. No," he mummered, already drifting off into sleep.

"We should take a walk tomorrow. Go outside for some fresh air. Things look pretty at this time of the year, you know?"

"If you mean the trees…. Yeah…"

"I was thinking about going to the river. Haven't been there for a while."

"Mmm."

Seeing him already half-asleep, Gan Ning carefully slid a pillow beneath Ling Tong's head before sliding under the covers to rest beside him.

--

The following day, they set out of the palace. Gan Ning leads him through the cobbled streets of the city, weaving through the crowd and carts of the morning market. They picked up skewers of grilled pork from a kindly old lady fanning an oven, and Ling Tong grabbed some syrup-coated strawberries, before following Gan Ning down a narrow alleyway.

After weaving through some lonely passages, they emerged in to a grassy bank. The grass shone yellow in the early autumn sun, the taller catnips dipping into the bubbling vale that flowed towards the south. Gan Ning sat beneath a row of ginkgo trees, their golden leaves fluttering to the ground, some into the water, as a light breeze began.

"This place here's one of my favourite spots in the city," he spoke after Ling Tong settled down against a tree nearby. "No one else comes here. I get to sleep here all I want without worrying about getting disturbed by annoying people."

Ling Tong gazed at the river. "So this is where you disappear off to when we can't find you."

Gan Ning fell back into the grass. "I come here to avoid exactly that."

"Well, now we know where to find you."

Gan Ning frowned. "No way!"

Ling Tong smiled and reached into his pouch for the sweets bought from the market earlier. "Calm down, I'll keep your secret." Munching on a strawberry, he gazed around. "It's a beautiful place."

"Yeah? It's awesome. …Just wanted to share it with you."

Ling Tong paused mid-bite, his hands slowly falling into his lap. Every so often, Gan Ning would spring up little surprises like this one; a kind word whispered into his ear, a warm hand on his back, a fresh pot of tea on his table; it was this thoughtless honesty that sometimes made Ling Tong's heart skip a beat.

He chuckled softly. "Thanks."

Gan Ning scrambled over, plucking the package from Ling Tong's lap and settling his head there. He grinned up at Ling Tong. "This is a lot more comfortable than dry grass."

Ling Tong retrieved his package, returning his attention to the snack. "You wanna try?"

"What's that? Some kinda candy?"

"Sweetened strawberries. They're good."

"I'll pass. Not my thing."

Ling Tong shrugged and bit into another strawberry. Gan Ning watched him silently, eyes fixed on his throat as he swallowed. Beneath the throat, just peeping from under the folds of his collar was a pink mark, a reminder of last night. Gan Ning smirked contentedly. It was still fresh in him mind, how he discovered that particularly sensitive patch of skin at the base of the neck. He enjoyed watching Ling Tong melt in his arms whenever he brushed a thumb over the spot, or dropped a few kisses.

The fabric of his pants was getting uncomfortably rough, so he cleared his head and turned his attention back to Ling Tong's face. The shorter man was just fiddling with the bottom of the package, checking for remaining crumbs.

"You really like sweet stuff, don'cha."

"Not in particular. I find them overwhelming. I'd rather prefer subtle hints of sweetness, like tea."

"Those strawberries looked real sugary though."

Ling Tong folded up the empty package neatly and returned it to the pouch hanging from his waist.

"…These are special. To me. My father always bought these for me whenever we went to the market."

Gan Ning shifted in his lap.

"I hated them, but he didn't know that. I couldn't throw them away, so I always finished them. After a while I just got used to the taste."

He laughed. "I haven't had them for a while, so I couldn't resist when I saw they were being sold at the market."

Gan Ning turned, his eyes resting on the embroidery of the ribbon around Ling Tong's waist.

Avenging Ling Cao was a thing of the past, but it was still an awkward subject.

"W…well, your father's a good guy, buying sweets for his kid."

Ling Tong smiled sadly. "He was a great father." Noticing Gan Ning's discomfort, he lifted a hand to ruffle Gan Ning's hair playfully. "Enough about that. Didn't you come here to nap? As much as I find your chosen pastime a pitiful waste of time, I must agree that this is the perfect place to indulge."

Gan Ning returned his smile with a grin. "Well, if you insist!"

As the taller man dozed off, Ling Tong stroked the dark spiky mane spilling across his lap. The hairs felt coarse to the touch, like a horse's. As he ran his fingers through, Gan Ning let out a deep hum, almost like a purr.

Ling Tong blinked, frozen.

"Hey, don't stop." Gan Ning peered at him with one eye.

A half-smile hung from Ling Tong's lips. "Did I just hear a _purr_? Like a cat's?"

"I prefer the term 'tiger'."

Ling Tong leaned back into the tree, laughing openly. "Unfortunately, that title already belongs to our Lord." He stroked the hair again, an amused glint in his eyes.

"A lion, then." Gan Ning closed his eyes and shifted his head to pillow more comfortably. "Anyway, that feels really good, so don't stop."

The other man chuckled, but resumed the stroking. Gan Ning leaned into the touch, occasionally letting out a soft purr.

"Hmm, if the Great Pirate Gan Ning enjoys being petted like a cat, I wonder if…"

Ling Tong trailed off to rest a finger gently on his throat, moving slowly to trail smoothly along the curve up to his chin. Gan Ning arched his back, stretching his neck to lean into the touch, until it stopped and lifted from his chin. "Mmmmmmmmm."

He was about to ask Ling Tong to do it again, but heard muffled sounds from above. He cracked open an eye to see Ling Tong covering his mouth with one hand, trying to hide his laughter.

Gan Ning scowled. "Is this funny to you?"

Ling Tong nodded, still smirking.

He sat up to glower at Ling Tong at face level.

"Oh really? Well, I'd be glad to share what I found out about your fun bits too!"

That did the trick. Ling Tong shot him a confused look. "What?"

"Yeah, like how you go crazy when I touch you behind the ears. And on your hips. And near your neck. Hell, you go crazy if I even _breathe _on your neck."

A flush was beginning to rise on Ling Tong's face. He clamped a hand over his throat protectively.

Gan Ning grinned. He leaned forward, stopping inches away from Ling Tong's face. "You don't even know the sounds you make when I touch you."

Ling Tong pressed back into the tree, blushing furiously. "Okay, okay! I get it. We both have our… more receptive points."

Still grinning wickedly, Gan Ning leaned in slowly to kiss his cheek, applauding inwardly when he felt Long Tong jerk under his touch.

He pried away the hand covering the throat, pressing his lips to the exposed bulge. Ling Tong quivered lightly, hands coming to rest on Gan Ning's chest, half-hearted attempts to push him away.

Gan Ning hooked a finger under the collar at the base of the throat, tugging to loosen the folds until the red spot was completely uncovered. He turned his attention to the marked area, first scattering tender kisses and feeling Ling Tong's breath catch. He increased the pressure, gently sucking. Ling Tong trembled against him, his breath coming in short gasps. Gan Ning began to nibble the smooth skin, tasting its sweetness with his tongue, and he felt Ling Tong's arms circle around his neck, clinging limply.

The pirate smiled, satisfied, and bit down hard. Ling Tong yelped in surprise, and Gan Ning pulled back to stare into hazy half-lidded eyes.

"Did'ja hear yourself?" Gan Ning looked very pleased with himself.

Ling Tong fingered the sore patch tenderly. "I think there are teeth marks now."

Gan Ning sighed and pushed him into the grass, leaning over. "Trying to avoid the subject, huh? No problem, we have plenty of time to explore it!"

Ling Tong gasped as his neck was once again assaulted, hot kisses scattered across his skin. His head was spinning, his senses filled with Gan Ning's pinewood scent and the burning sensation on his skin.

He felt a hand creep beneath his collar, yanking away the folds of cloth; the autumn air was cold on his skin, contrasted against the searing heat from the calloused hand on his chest.

As tempting as it seemed to be ravaged amongst the birds and the bees, Ling Tong didn't appreciate being stripped in public. Bracing both hands on the shoulders above him, he gathered what was left of his voice.

"Ning, stop."

Abruptly, the warmth against his neck disappeared. Gan Ning stared at him questioningly.

"…Not here."

The pirate looked dejected, but obligingly rolled off him.

Gan Ning rubbed the back of his head. "Guess I'll have to wait for tonight, huh?"

Ling Tong stood up, brushing himself off. "Maybe."

"What?!" Gan Ning came to stand beside him.

Smiling, Ling Tong scratched under the pirate's chin. "It's getting late; let's go get lunch."

--

HAHAHAHAHA oh god, I didn't think it was possible but the characterization in this chapter is worse than ever. Wants to throw it at a wall and watch it shatter to bits Okay, I'll stop rambling.

Thank you for reading up till here! Have a nice day


End file.
